


双重幻想

by watchmanfornight



Category: bjyx;博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmanfornight/pseuds/watchmanfornight
Summary: 你是我心间忧郁，你是只属于我的郁蓝。废文：四_季
Relationships: bjyx;博君一肖 - Relationship





	双重幻想

你有听说过契诃夫的枪吗？  
“砰——”

王一博盯着道具组擦的光亮的枪，有些微微出神，只觉得这枪做得格外的逼真，跟小时候见过的玩具枪仿佛天差地别，完全不似那种批发市场上流通的粗糙工艺，好像从外壳开始就带着肃杀之意。肯定是自己想多了吧，国内的枪支管制怎么可能会有真枪实弹流落在外呢。他有点想上手摸一把，尽管他对枪支没有什么太大的了解，也并不怎么痴迷，但看款式并不是左轮手枪，没有鼓鼓的弹夹等着旋转一把发出清脆的声音。他正想再仔细看看保险闸的时候，负责舞台统筹的助理敲响了门，

“王老师，要上台了。”

王一博才站起身，对着镜子看了一眼荡在身后的长发，服装老师帮忙整理了裙子的边边角角，镜子外框橙黄的灯光闪了两下，仿佛心有不甘地挣扎着继续工作着，又像是暴风雨来临前克制的喘息。镜子正上方的墙壁上挂着一只牛头装饰，在昏暗的灯光下，显得格外有惊悚片的特质。为什么化妆室里有这样格格不入的装饰呢？王一博没有多想。  
“我的粉底会不会太白了？”  
“不会。昨天舞台的照明才刚找人修过，今天的灯一看就是换了新的，亮起来像不费电一样。”

负责道具的老师径直走进来，没有打任何招呼，像是从王一博手上抢过枪那般，拿上手枪，一声不吭地转身出了门。

王一博走到幕布后方的时候，第一幕已经进行到一大半了。正式开场时的灯光确实和排练时不一样，又或许是排练时省下的电费全部都花在这个时候了吧。舞台正中央的灯晃了两下，隐约间仿佛还有风吹过，吊灯用的铁链发出粗重的摇晃声和陈旧的生锈味道。王一博看着站在舞台正中央的肖战脚下那块地方暗了暗，但马上又像没事一般，恢复了正常。整个画面似乎充斥着一种怪异感，但他说不出来，一切都是那么地熟悉，那么地正常。

王一博走上台前，肖战拉住他的手，亲吻了他的手指，他只觉得手背指骨处一阵湿热，手指好像不仅是被握住、贴在了肖战的手上，更有种被拖入口腔吮吸的潮湿感，可他的后背却是冷的冰凉，似乎舞台上的大探照灯都不能给予他一丝温暖。

“我没有来晚吧？”  
“没有，没有。”  
“我整天都提心吊胆，生怕父母不让我出来。我们得快点，不能多待，不能多耽搁。他们不知道我在这呢。”  
“是的。该开始了。去把他们都叫来。”

舞台上响起了别的演员的脚步声。

“我的父母不准我来这里。他们说你们都是些行为放荡的人。他们怕我当上演员。可是我觉得自己像只海鸥似的，被这片湖水吸引着。你已经占据了我的心房。”  
“这里只有我们两个人。”  
“我觉得那里有个人。”

台下，或许是前排，又或许不是，一个人木木地走上台，穿过了台前那排照明，迅速拐着弯走进了幕后。是哪一个舞台群演吗？感觉没见过，那大概是新来的？排练时有从台下上场的安排吗？算了不记得了。

“没有，一个人也没有。”

肖战说完，牵着他的手，两人靠得更近了，如果从台下看几乎两人间不留一个拥抱的缝隙。肖战那张脸在自己面前突然放大，打理过的睫毛清晰地历历可数，如果可能，还可以看到对方嘴唇上的细纹。温柔的眼神像是刚露出水面的小美人鱼，柔情似水下是一片炙热的波涛汹涌，仿佛雾中隐隐传来的歌声，拖着人进入留恋的温柔陷阱，沉沦于此。随后自己的唇上仿佛贴上了柔软的酥胸，像是刚刚出炉的玛德琳，还带着奶油的香气与甜味，对方唇下细微琐碎的绒毛，蹭过自己的嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦微微地颤栗起来，像是春风拂过一片草原，在翠绿间发出了低沉满足的叹息。  
王一博想要推开对方，但手掌才碰到对方的手肘，就又停住了。他觉得自己不知身体何处涌出一种不知名的怒火，想要继续用力推开面前的人，但却像有一堵无形的墙挡在面前，再也推不动了。也对，还在台上呢，尽管角色和本人要分开，但此刻他只是角色。要不是知道还在台上，要不是知道因为演戏的需要，王一博捏紧的拳头应该会招呼在对方脸上。下台吧，等下了台或许会找肖战打一架，再不济也得问清楚，说好的借位呢？话剧而已，哪怕实打实地亲上，后排和楼上的观众也只能看到一个模糊的动作而已。舞台上电石火光之间一刹那，王一博的脑海中像是翻过了好几页书页那般，从序章跳跃到了故事正中。  
此刻他看着面前的肖战，却像看着陌生人那般，只能看到台上无处可去的角色。那台下呢？台下是怎么看对方的呢？他望着肖战看他的眼神，这样的感觉让他不喜欢。就好像他是一只被盯紧的猎物、一块特意加了糖霜的生日蛋糕、一份可口的圣诞礼物，这样的失控感让他有点毛骨悚然，后背脊骨发凉。

“不要这么早走。我求你了。”  
“不可能。”  
“妮娜！我到你们家去怎么样？整夜站在花园里，看着你的窗口。”

王∙妮娜∙一博，脑海中一闪而过之前肖战站在门口敲门的画面，没忍住细微地抖了一抖身体，随即斩钉截铁地喊出，“不行。路过的人会看到你的。我家的狗跟你不太熟，会吠得人头疼。”  
“我爱你。”  
“嘘……”

音乐响起，舞台上的布景迅速移动了起来，灯渐渐地暗了下来。  
“一切都齐全了。你有点心慌吗？”  
“是的。慌得很。可是特里果林在这儿……我在他演戏面前觉得又害怕又难为情……这么一个有名的作家……他年轻吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他写的小说妙极了。”  
“这我不知道。我没有读过。”  
“你的剧本很难演。人物都没有生活。”  
“人物没有生活！表现生活，不应该照着生活的样子，也不该照着你觉得它应该怎样的样子，而应当照着它在我们梦想中的那个样子……”

两人一边做出争执的样子，或者应该说王一博努力做出争执的样子，而肖战，不，特里波列夫是真的在和他争执，为自己的剧本、自己的事业、自己卑微的爱情做出辩护，两人慢慢地走到舞台后边。王一博下了台，躲在幕布之后，就这样靠着幕布，像是自己承受不住自己的身体一般，在上面反复翻滚。

第一幕在特里波列夫的“你为什么向淫邪屈膝，为什么到罪恶的深渊里去寻求爱情”中宣告结束，随后奏响了第二幕的号声。

王一博坐在了石头上，盯着装饰出来的铺在地上的蓝色的幕布，头顶上悬挂着月亮的装饰，该他说台词了。但他看着肖战在舞台上的身影，思绪早就跑下了舞台。

是什么时候开始意识到两个人的关系不太寻常呢？他已经不太记得了。在围读剧本时好像还是正常的，但从开始排练的时候，就好像不太对劲了。剧本中的特里波列夫将自己的一腔赤诚给予了妮娜，戏外，肖战便经常出现在自己的周围，说不清有意识还是无意识，有时候也会突然蹦出一两句台词，像极了考试前突然抽查作业的样子。他以为只是对方入戏太深，或许有点走火如魔吧。但是好像又不是。有时会有突如其来暧昧的话语，王一博对此很熟悉，也会没头没尾地拥抱在一起，像是离别前最后一次独处般珍重，最后一次告别般认真。但他本意是反感的，应该是吧。他似乎并没有什么心情跟肖战，跟一个一起工作的同事搞这些，所以他选择了私下避开两个人的独处，选择相信只是因为肖战入戏太深。他躲开深夜的联系，躲开非工作时间里和话剧剧组待在一起的可能，但却无法避开舞台排练时屈指可数的肢体接触，无法躲避排练时见面的必要性。

人是一种很奇妙的生物。话语固然很重要，但有些时候言语又是无用的，或者是不必要的。他能感受到一种氛围，仿佛一个奇妙的磁场、一堵不再允许他者进入的石墙，一段不能再与任何别人连接上的电波。他能感受到肖战对他的潜在真诚，不是一句胆大入骨的示爱或者什么暧昧的误导性暗示，而是他看向自己的那个眼神、那个多情的眼角、那个微微上扬的唇角以及没有得到想要回应而微微皱起的眉眼、仿佛受了委屈而嘟起的嘴以及无奈的侧头。更不要提排练时有意摩擦的指尖、故意贴近的手掌，与若有若无的手肘的摩挲。如果自己入戏深一点，或许这就成了剧组的好事将近吧。  
但是，他是他，肖战是肖战。角色又只是角色。

那么他讨厌肖战吗？  
单从演员的修养来说，并不会，甚至是喜欢的，谁不喜欢自己工作时遇上敬业的、不拖后腿的合作伙伴呢？就个人而言，应该是不喜欢与不讨厌吧，毕竟不是一类人，从性格到兴趣爱好都截然不同，如果不在戏中相识，应该也不会有什么交集，采访问起来，也就是一个不错的人、一个好人、一个敬业的人。但是加上对自己若隐若现有意思的这一点，大概会是讨厌的。不是对这一个人的整体的讨厌，而是对他感情这一部分的否认罢了。

所以他是喜欢自己吗？不吧，只是入戏太深了，只能是入戏太深了吧。离开剧本，清醒一下就会好的。

“使它悲哀的，是人不存在了……”  
说完词，王一博便像静止了那般站在了舞台上，仿佛是被有意留在那里，看台上角色们议论特里波列夫糟糕的剧本安排，好像不止是台上，他能看到看台下观众窃窃私语的样子，从左上方爆发了响亮的咒骂声，似乎有手指在指指点点，表达看不见脸的主人的眉飞色舞状，连观众席都隐隐传来了对于剧本的不满。那不满的到底是哪一个剧本呢？

王一博又走上了舞台。  
“我可得走了。再见。爸爸等着我呢。你不知道我走开了自己有多么难受啊。我不能不走。不行啊。”

他泪眼婆娑，仿佛想起了化妆桌上摆着的那只海鸥，明明可以振翅远航的，却只能俯低身子飘过平静的湖面，来回打转一圈后，再次回到光秃秃的海岸边，回到布满青苔的石头上。他望着舞台上靠着最外侧的那盏亮灯，在台下一片黑暗中像是一颗燃烧的太阳，一阵迷雾中唯一的灯塔，他是妮娜，他是伊卡洛斯，撑起自己脆弱的翅膀，头也不回的撞进那片迷雾、撞进黑暗之中，而在坠落前的那一刻，他想起了风吹过来的喃喃细语，像是蛊惑人心的古老魔咒，像是战士垂死前最后的颂歌。  
我不能只是停留在这。

他陪着索林走过田野间的小桥，走到特里波列夫母亲的身旁，耸耸肩，念起了特里波列夫苦闷的剧本。但他只想着海鸥，那只于海面上空飞向彼岸的海鸥，那只孤零零地站在化妆室桌上的海鸥，那只即将被抛上舞台，沉闷下坠的海鸥。

面前的剧本上写着，如果你顺着这条风景怡人的道路，毫无目的地走下去，你一定要迷路，而你的才能也一定会把你葬送掉。

王一博一个人站在舞台中央，聚光灯打在他的脚下，但他不记得他为什么要站在哪里了。正想着要不要下台呢，台下闪光灯对着他一阵猛拍，他打起十二分的精神，睁大了眼睛，面不改色、心平气和。肖战拎着一把枪和一只死去的海鸥上来了。枪是那把开演前王一博盯着看了很久的枪，海鸥是那只伫立在化妆桌上的海鸥。整个舞台都仿佛暗了下来，只有他们脚边这一圈打光集中了起来，像是舞台下窥视的视线突然收缩一般。他们像是玩具房里的洋娃娃，而玩具房外正有人盯着他们。

“你一个人在这儿？”  
“对。一个人。”  
海鸥被径直扔到了王一博的脚边，砸在地板上沉闷的一声，却像是一道沉重的叹息，带着无法言说的愤怒，无处可诉。

“你这是什么意思？”  
“我竟打死了这只海鸥。”  
“你这是怎么了？”  
“我不久就会照这个样子打死自己的。”  
“我简直认不出你来了。”  
“对了。这是从我认不出你的那个时候起的。你对我的态度已经变了，你的眼神是冰冷的。”

特里波列夫还在继续他生气的长篇大论。王一博捡起那只海鸥，他不确定海鸥的脖子有没有被摔断，远处的舞台背景下有一个长凳，长凳上方立着半棵茂盛的树枝，在舞台打光下，只看到到了斑斑驳驳漆黑的树影，照在墙上，像是黑夜里的窗口，狭小且压抑。台下仿佛响起了一阵响亮的嘈杂声，是说话声吗？还是口哨声？不是，是一片嘘声，或许不是一个人发出的吧。

他应该是要把海鸥放到长凳上吧。  
但王一博没有。他把海鸥扔在肖战身上，让对方住嘴，海鸥的脖子果不其然地断了，身子也仿佛四分五裂，圆圆的小脑袋落到了地上，在重力的作用下像下落的网球，发出碰撞砰砰地几声，回荡在空旷的室内，最后打滚了几圈，终于停下来不动了。

他能感到自己周身涌起一股冲动、是一种被人缠了太久的烦躁，是一种想要摈弃感情的焦虑。他想要对着肖战大喊，你了解我什么了？为什么要喜欢我呢？我又不喜欢你。我也不了解你。我还有自己的艺人工作，我还想继续工作下去，不知道会有多久，或许是很久吧，会一直一直走下去的。我不讨厌你，但也不喜欢你，更别提和你在一起了。但是现在越来越讨厌你了。扼杀掉吧。把你的感情。不要再用这样楚楚可怜的眼神看着我了。不要再注视我了，也不要在假装看风景时看我了。不要再借机触碰我拍的头发、我的手指、我的身体了。不要用言语假意营造我们的亲昵，不要再假装我们有特殊的、无人可入的磁场了。或许有朝一日，我会用恶毒的话诅咒你的欢喜、唾弃你的爱。希望我们不会再见面了。让我走吧。

王一博仿佛是一只海鸥，伴随着不知从何处传来的轻佻的口哨声，在一片迷雾森林中反复打转，找不到出去的路。但他此刻感到害怕，害怕的不是出不去，而是出去了再也无法回来。

舞台上，一只海鸥又被扔出来了，重重地砸在了舞台之上，像是于平地间抛出的一个炸弹，溅起万千尘土。如果后排的观众能仔细看一看，就会发现是一只完整的海鸥，有脑袋，有脖子，有翅膀。

舞台上所有的灯都亮了起来，台下大部分观众站起身，掌声雷动，甚至有观众激动地走上台，不知道从身后还是哪里掏出了花想要来表达敬意，整个室内一时间变得花团锦簇了起来。王一博和肖战走上台前，舞台正中央的灯晃着晃着突然爆了一声，毫无预兆地熄灭了，脚下成为了整个会场里唯一暗着的一小片天地。两人接着往台前走，没有走下台，而是走到了T字舞台的伸展区域，台下的观众即使站起来，也只能露出他们伸出的双手，反倒有点像拖着人不入轮回的鬼手。远一点的观众倒是能看到他们的小脑袋，但本质还是黑压压一片，再加上所有人都吵吵闹闹的，王一博觉得自己的耳膜仿佛在震动，像有人在近处击鼓那般。一切都震耳欲聋，他却感受到了什么是过于喧嚣的寂静。室内一片光明，仿佛穿透黑夜的银河那般，照亮在他们身上，面前是一片模糊的红色座位区，看不清任何人的脸与身影，像是化成了梵高画里浓厚的笔触。耳边仿佛千万人欢呼，一时间难以分辨自己是在舞台上还是在运动场里，王一博却什么也没有听见，只是微笑地看向了肖战的眼底，看着对方一样言笑晏晏地望着自己。  
真好，一切都这么顺利结束了。  
今夜他不关心任何人。他只想回去舒舒服服地泡一个澡，然后安心地躺在床上。

直到一声枪响，时间仿佛在这一刻静止，但其实并没有，只是眼前的流速似乎变慢了下来，像是照片定格一般，电影一帧帧地放着每一个画面。  
王一博扭头，能看到肖战举着不知道从哪里掏出的枪。是一把左轮手枪，没有外围的保险，也没有听到他拉闸，只听到弹夹麻溜翻滚的声音，顺滑的声音在一片寂静中格外清楚，像是秒针走过每一格表盘，心脏的每一次跳动，然后齿轮走到了该到的位置，定格，射出了奔向太阳穴的最后一击。  
王一博还没来得及喊出不要，只有嘴形还能看出想要说话的残影时，手臂才刚刚抬起，都没能摸到身边人的衣角，只听见  
“砰——”。  
一片黑暗，世界归于平静。

“不要——”。  
王一博醒过来的时候，双手正好好地放在了被子的两侧，他以为自己好歹会把手臂举起来。至于他到底有没有喊不要，谁知道呢，反正就算喊了也会被房间里电视机放着的体育频道的声音盖掉吧。他侧身看了看身边的手机，距离定的起床闹铃还有好久，但估摸着也不可能再次入睡了。他随意摸了两把自己的头发，额头上有些细微的汗珠，后背上仿佛刚出了汗有些许燥热，但他却又觉得身体发冷。理论上他是睡了一觉休息的，但他却觉得好累，毕竟平时睡眠质量特别好的他，竟意外做了一个过于真实的梦，仿佛像在另一个有自己的世界里尝试了一番。

不，梦里发生的不是另一个世界的真实，梦里出现的是属于他的真实。  
有的时候，人常被一种念念不忘的心思萦绕着，比如说，就像一个人日夜在梦想着月亮那样，他也有这种念念不忘的心思。

他起身，透过窗帘，看着窗外已经微微发白的天色，再过一个小时，大概太阳初露的光芒就能穿过肉眼不可见的缝隙，填满整间房间了。他走进浴室，打开花洒，先是彻底的冷水，浇得他头脑清醒，连身上的肌肉都紧绷了起来，像是准备与看不见的东西搏斗那般。随后热水拍打在身上，让他逐渐暖和放松了下来。他靠在浴室的透明玻璃上，热气晕染着玻璃，雾蒙蒙模糊一片，看着花洒泼下的水，顺着自己的小腿，落在地板上，最终像是奔向入海口那般，回到下水道的黑暗中去。只听得见整间屋子里的喷水声，其他一切静默如谜。当一切都安静下来的时候，人便无法阻挡回忆涌现，一切都历历在目，让人无处可逃。

王一博试着回忆了一下刚才自己的梦境。或许是因为太过于真实了，以至于不像往常那般，醒来只记得自己做了梦，却一片空白。那他现在还记得多少呢？好像有一种情绪、说不清道不明。好像有灯、有海鸥、有舞台与红色的幕布，还有一个男人，他觉得是肖战，但是到底是不是肖战呢？或者说梦里的那个男人真的露出了他的脸吗？梦里所残留下来的这一切和他自身，和他所处的现实有什么关系呢，又在暗示些什么呢？

当然是有的。  
等天亮了，他还要进组去和肖战拍戏，理论上根据剧组通告，肖战今天应该从别的剧组回来了，不知道对方有没有像自己想到他那样想到他自己。这么说起来，在现实里，他才是一直进攻的那个人，会动不动去摸对方的衣袖、对方的领口，会有意，是的，他可以坦率地向自己承认，他就是有意的，想要触碰肖战柔软的手指、突起的喉结、从鬓角流下的汗水经过的耳垂。好像经过一场梦境，他仿佛可以直视自己、可以大胆承认他有想要占有对方的冲动，有以爱之名下不可告人的企图，想要宣之于口的满腔热情。那么肖战是怎么看自己的呢？是和梦境里的自己一样避之不及吗？他好像还没有问过对方。肖战看向自己时，看到的是他王一博呢还是角色呢？这些被允许的言语、接触是对方准许的任性妄为呢还是只是为了角色的感情投射呢？不行，他得去问问，至少他很清楚，出现在梦里的是肖战，应该说，他觉得就是肖战，他所渴望的是肖战，而他绝不愿意成为角色背后的虚幻。

他关上水，裹上浴巾，套上衣服，坐在窗边，看着远方的太阳从一栋栋楼的缝隙中逐渐攀升上来。他闭上眼睛，仿佛想要回去那般，再次回想起他的梦境。

我将给你关于我自己的解释、我的真实、我的寂寞、我心的饥渴。我将试着用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。

THE END.

写在《双重幻想》之后

在写完《双重幻想》的时候，不管重读多少遍，我自己都觉得有虎头蛇尾之嫌，但很奇怪的是，我却好像没有什么更完整的故事好继续说下去。虽然这么说，似乎有点刻意托大，但我确实希望读者在读完的时候，能对故事有一个属于自己的理解或者说是构建。

在拜托我的朋友先行阅读的时候，人间仙女老师与豌豆老师给出并不怎么相似的建议。一向不偏爱悲剧的人间仙女老师觉得，或许能够删去梦醒后的独白，将梦境单独变成一个悲剧性质的正剧会更好；豌豆老师则觉得保不保留都各有千秋。人间仙女老师的想法可能和这篇文灵感的提供者更为相似，但可能我作为一个粉丝，哪怕知道是虚构，内心深处都会任性地不想接受一个太过于残忍的悲剧。于是，最后那段梦醒还是被我自私地保留了下来。

当然我也很清楚，写完的故事不再只属于作者，每个读者都将对它有解释权。所以，在最后撇去万般理解的可能性，我作为作者最后一次写下关于这篇文的独白。

这篇文的想法来自于我的朋友——悲剧爱好的狗子。当时深夜聊天，我正废弃了自己之前写的几万字，而狗子忍不住跟我分享了TA想看的片段。狗子的灵光一现应该是来源于《霸王别姬》里舞台上的自刎以及《真相是真》里那句“可我只看向他眼底，而千万人欢呼什么，我不关心”。但于我而言这显然也太悲剧性了，用情至深的人在另一方冷静的注视下走向毁灭，我自然并不太想给我的正主安排这样的戏份。

但在后来聊天的时候，我想起了前段时间看的大卫∙林奇的《穆赫兰道》。我对于电影的理解是基于弗洛伊德有关于梦的解释，而在文里我只用到了部分的仿同作用。

梦里的肖战对应了文里现实世界的王一博，梦里的王一博对应的是文里现实世界王一博对于感情潜意识的压抑。描述梦境里那些怪异的描写，或者前后反复的言语，是我作为作者企图给予读者梦境的提示。舞台的剧本采用的就是契诃夫的《海鸥》，节选的台词是我觉得对于梦境叙述有所帮助的，比如罪恶的深渊这种提示，包括对应文里现实还没能展开说的原生家庭与公众人物身份。牛头装饰对应弥诺陶洛斯的迷宫，意指感情困境，伊卡洛斯暗示文里现实世界的王一博对于感情的坦率，这大概算做我的私心罢了。

关于契诃夫之枪。契诃夫的原话是，假如不打算开火，就别让一支上膛的来福枪出现。后来作为文学手法，简单可以理解为开始出现的东西一定要在后来用到，否则就压根儿不该出现。而在电影表达里，通常就是开场出现的枪，结尾时必然会响起枪声。而在构思本文的时候，我决定让枪声成为梦境回归现实的钥匙。

结尾那句诗化用博尔赫斯的《我用什么才能留住你》。

基本上就是这么多。对于只写过意识流的我来说，这样的构思因为太需要技巧，以至于看起来并不怎么样，姑且算是一次大胆的尝试罢了。

总之，感谢阅读。  
期望能有下一次的相遇。


End file.
